Billy Santiamo
Early Life The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 1 Change After Nanny Prescot, Devon, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Daisy return from the special prayer meeting to pray after the decision to legalise gay marriage in America, Billy Santiamo a homosexual comes in to ask questions after hearing the earnest prayer meeting about homosexuality. Ms Izodel buts in half way through to try and get her liberal agenda across as the gang talk to him about the gospel. Next day Laura Bright, a former resident of Grasmere Valley as a kid, now all grown up she comes to the hairdressers. She talks to the gang there about the guy she has been witnessing to which turns out to be Billy. However she reveals to the gang he actually married and is a homosexual porn star as well causing for Nanny Prescot to lose faith that he will ever leave his lifestyle. They are all soon called to go to the gym where it turns out an ugly scene is being played after Billy has decided to repent and put his trust in Jesus Christ and leave his husband, Malcolm-Seth Banjo who is angry and threatens to beat him up. Afterwards Billy thanks Nanny Prescot and the gang for telling them the gospel and Laura Bright. Nanny Prescot offers him a place to stay if need be and Laura reveals she has feelings for Billy and that’s why she witnessed to him. However it seems Billy has no desires for a relationship with her. Episode 5 Ain't No Musical Dumb Enough Devon is pretty bored and so Nanny Prescot decides to encourage him to join a musical which Ms Izodel is setting up. Along with Gypsie from Pakipsy, Matthew Pratt, David Braxton, Billy Santiamo, Abdul McGray, Kate Carey, Ryan Carey as well as the gang are involved in the project and they try to think what musical they could make with a popular artists songs. They end up with Dianna Ross and the Supremes music and it seems everything is going well until Nanny Prescot is inundated with the cast saying they hate the production as Ms Izodel is turning it into a liberal, pro-gay nightmare of a musical. When Nanny Prescot goes to the town hall as sees the stage and hears the story she goes out of her mind. Soon they all decide to quit one after the other from participating in the show. Ms Izodel is angry and decides to do a campaign to try and say they are all homophobic and closed minded on television. This soon backfires however as while many celebrities agree with Ms Izodel, none of them are willing to star in her play. Episode 8 Grant The gang watch Fifteen to One with a contestant that they have grown to really like, Grant. When he has been eliminated for the game, the gang all mourn, until Billy Santiamo comes in saying he has piano lessons with the same Grant. Soon they camp out at the grocery store, go to the school get Tony Taylor to access MI5 files to try and find Grant. Nanny Prescot even goes on the show just to try and find any information on Grant. They soon meet up with the President of the society known as the Presidents President of the We love Grant from Fifteen to One too facebook group! Devon has an idea for Billy to play the piano wrong so that Grant will rush in to help him. Billy does and Grant appears much to delight of all his fans. It seems as though Grant will be living in Grasmere Valley permanently! Episode 9 Open For All Hours The Moogles café is now officially open with their official day. Nanny Prescot and the gang descend there to help. Among those beginning to work there is Billy Santiamo. Laura Bright also turns up and she is really dying to go on a date with him. However he has insecurities about his past sexual history and also believing he will never be able to be attracted to a woman. Frugal Mum tries to give advice but Nanny Prescot soon manages to get through to him and he then decides to just be friends with Laura and to find out everything about her. Episode 12 Back to School Frugal Mum gets an invite to her school reunion in Chadwick Academy. Also Damian Burchens who was at school with Frugal Mum is going who is now a hard working editor who is happily married and has two children. Economy Dad gets annoyed when Frugal Mum seems happy to be seeing Big Bill who was Frugal Mum’s boyfriend and who bullied Damian. Soon the gang as well as Damian and his family, Billy Santiamo and Gary Robinson all venture to the reunion. Soon it is revealed that Damian who was a loner at school was also gay and ever since he got saved he has gone to Gary Robinson for help to mortify such a sin. When exposed in front of everyone by Big Bill at the reunion he runs away and attempts to slit his wrist before he reveals the truth to Ruth Burchens his wife. To his surprise she says how much she loves him even more and finds him a more manly man that he putting to death his sin in order to please God. The Economy Dad and Frugal Mum also argue about Big Bill but manage to set out their difference. Episode 14 Going On 2 Billy is among those celebrating the 2 year anniversary of The Devon Show. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best and Laura and Billy Santiamo are among those that come along to see the show. During it Billy reveals what his past life and lifestyle was really like. In the end the couple that win the show is Damian Burchens and his wife Ruth Burchens. Episode 16 That Don’t Impress Aunt Carol Much The Burchens have called the Prescots over in order to get them to help the Burchens with the house in order to impress Aunt Carol who has decided to visit the house, still under the belief that Damian is gay. Also, long for the inspection visit is Mrs Bloomers, one of the most uppity judgmental women in the town. When they come, she brings Malcom-Seth Banjo wrapped up for him as she always tries to give him things to feed his homosexuality. Damian then tries to prove he had changed and is a family man and Christian. Also, Billy Santiamo ends up coming to the house to ask Damian some questions and soon realises his ex is around, tries to hide. However, when he is found he too tries to convince Malcolm how Christ has changed his life. They all don’t believe this and they soon go to Gary Robinson’s house to find out the truth about Billy and Damian. There he tells of how Christ had indeed changed their life. After that Malcolm takes a gospel tract but still wants nothing to do with Jesus while Aunt Carol now thinks that Damian is bi-sexual and now in dates him with things to do with that! Episode 16 Man Up! Billy and Sally are working in The Moogles cafe when Norm Mann is there feeling he is not manly compared to Mr Jupiter and is getting advise from Jon Staxford and Katy Staxford that being a man is following after God not any of the things Mr Jupiter was doing. Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean Part 1? The Christmas Dance is being organised by Gary Robinson but the dance causes so much problems with those who wanted to go the dance with some people and not with others that Gary got fed up and quit being pastor. Laura Bright wants to go to the dance with Billy Santiamo as she has feelings for him and he refuses so she decides to dance with Abdul McGray hoping to make Laura jealous. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean Part 2? Gary ended up being fired as pastor which leaves for Devon and Damian to organise the Christmas dance which they do to great success and it actually happens. Laura during the dance much to her great delight finally manages to dance with Billy. Season 4 Episode 1 Vaccancy The gang are back and due to Sheneque leaving, they hold up auditions to have someone else stay in the house and become a new cast member. Billy doesn't audition but is consulted by the Prescot gang and the vacancy ends up being filled by Abdul McGray. Episode 2 AGM The Annual General Meeting is being held for the church with the new pastor Kevin Davis presiding. The gang turn up some like Devon excited about the conflict that ensues while others such as Nanny Prescot not enjoying it as much. Yet again however Josephine Steele a church member who rarely if ever turns up to church but always likes to voice her opinions and complaints, turns up with 7,000 pages full of problems she thinks the church has. They go through the list until she starts to want the excommunication of Finnerly McDowell, a presenter of Cats Do the Craziest things and great friends with Abdul McGray for being a Satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo for being gay. The accusations for both are false yet Finnerly is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd and a geek. Laura stands up for Billy and it is not until Kevin has enough that the madness stops as he begins verbally take down the hypocrite Josephine who feels the need to tell others how to run their lives but doesn’t go to church or help her song who is irresponsible with the longest engagement possible. Soon Daisy finishes her off and the church decide to have Finnerly back in to fellowship and to excommunicate Josephine. Episode 3 Wayward Children Nanny Prescot catches on TV Jeanette Sparkle who used to be a young girl that Nanny Prescot mentored and look after telling her about the gospel and helping along in her faith. She is now however gone from a Christian girl to a trampy pop star with songs such as Toilet Brush. The gang go to The Moogle café as Nanny Prescot cannot believe what happened to her especially when Jeanette does a TV interview and publicly bashes Nanny Prescot. She meets with Martha Morrison who says she has lost all three of her sons who she thought were believers to the world; Ryan Morrison, Joe Morrison and Stephen Morrison. As a result, this has taken a toll on her husband Frank Morrison who is in hospital. Ryan became an actor in 1''00 Shades is Better than 50 movie'' which is very nasty, Joe became a disgusting pop singer and Stephen ended up believing in emergent, God accepts everybody type of philosophy. It turns out the gang met Stephen during the first episode where he tried to room with the gang. Jeanette turns up and gives her piece of her mind how much she hatred Nanny Prescot restrictions that she placed on her. Nanny Prescot is hurt. Soon Sally Moogle, tells Martha to tell the truth as Martha had a fourth son the oldest, William. However, William became a Gay Porn star and married a man and so Martha didn’t even want to recall him as a son as it seemed he was too far gone. However it turns out her son is none other than Billy Santiamo who reveals this fact to her when he comes in to work much to her shock. The pair soon go to see his father in hospital. Episode 7 The Rape Billy is among those in court as Nanny Prescot helps prove the innocence of Peter P and Ryan Crawford of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford. Episode 9 A Friend in Need of Aid Damian Burchen’s ex-boyfriend before he got saved, Michael Kaffe had got aids and Damian hearing the news is determine to tell him the gospel and be with him in his last few days. The gang with Nanny Prescot leading all go to the hospital. However when they go there Dr Keith Brooks is sad that Patty O'Connor is in the hospital giving the patients very bad spiritual advice before their death. In particular Michael is told to embrace his homosexuality despite the fact that was the reason he got aids. Damian spends some time with him as he tells about his new life as a Christian and being married to Ruth. Michael soon shuts down having a conversation with Michael as he sees him as a bible basher. Dr Keith soon lets Damian and the Prescot gang back with Patty also coming in trying to convince Michael to either gives his life to Christ or continue living in his ways. They are send away by Michael. The Prescot gang and Damian and Ruth go back to the Moogles diner. Billy Santiamo also turns up to talk about his struggles as a Christian with homosexuality. Throughout the episode Abdul is obsessed with getting people to play UNO with him. In the end they are called back to the hospital by Dr Keith as it looks like Michael is dying. They turn up but are deliberately wrong directions to his room as the receptionist, Average Mum says that he has moved to a different room being put up to do this by Patty O’Connor. The gang end up being locked in the Old Bigot’s room much to Nanny Prescot’s horror. However Todd Friel ends up trying to meet his father but gets Michael’s room instead in which he gives the gospel to him and Michael gives his life to Christ before he dies. Dr Keith who finds out the mistake too late sadly informs Damian and the gang that Michael passed away but Todd also informs them that he became a Christian before he died. While saddened by his passing Damian is so pleased that Michael got saved. Patty O’Connor is dismissed from the hospital by Dr Keith and Average Mum is suspended for lying to visitors. Episode 13 Mr Know It-All Nanny Prescot is part of the big choir for DAJA’s revival that he is holding at the church. Kevin Davis is very against the idea but most brush him off as they all want to have a revival including Sally Moogle and Billy Santiamo promote the café The Moogles. David Thompson, Joe Bosanova, DAJA and Josephine Steele all criticise Kevin especially David who find his lack of support and the ego of DAJA takes over during the revival. Loads show up and soon there is planning a second revival without asking the elders permission. Nanny Prescot is disgruntled when DAJA shows how he can’t be bothered to marry his fiancé as did Joe Bosanova and David Thompson who don’t even go to church and yet feel they know everything and lecture to people on spiritual matters. Devon hates the fact that his rap which he was promised to him by DAJA before he stole the limelight and sang awfully to promote himself. As a result everyone except for Sally and Billy are in on the plan to wreck their revival as they demanded that they be there even know DAJA had banned them from doing the gospel choir. With Kevin saying some home truths the revival is disbanded and DAJA, David, Josephine and Joe are once again excommunicated. At the end they realise that a true Christian is not about being the centre of attention or Mr Know it-All yet not actually being involved. A proper Christian is one who gives his lives for others by serving them because of what Christ had done for us. Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates He is with Prescot gang when they are at the University during the Question Time to find a new Students Union president. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out When Clara Derulo comes to town and everyone is swept by what she says is in and out, Billy is among those who join the Prescot gang to show her up as how vacuous she really is. Episode 5 You Don't Have To Take Your Clothes Off Nanny Prescot and the gang soon get wind from Daisy at the hairdressers that Martha Morrisons son the emergent Stephen Morrisons and the actor Jamie O’Flaghan are appearing in the immoral, pornographic mainstream film 100 Shades is Better than 50 2 which the first film in the series stared her another son of hers Ryan Morrison was in before. Wanting the warn the pair in particular Jamie, shocked to find that filming was happening in Grasmere Valley they invade Jamie’s dressing room to plead with him. Billy Santiamo who himself was before he became a Christian starred in porn pleads along with Nanny Prescot , Devon and later the others once they find the dressing room to flee from the production. Jamie whose wife has separated from him claims he is doing this for his daughter and that no one should judge him. Nanny Prescot pleads him not to take that excuse to indulge in such things and Billy warns of the slippery slope but Jamie doesn’t care and he continues on with the shoot much to the others despair. They are soon eventually kicked out by the security guard Dominic on orders of the author of a book which the film is loosely based on by Anna Bice and the notorious porn director and killer Linda Busco. Episode 8 3 He is among those who is at Nanny Prescot's house celebrating 3 years of The Devon Show. Episode 9 Southern Rail = Fail Billy is among those protesting along with many Grasmere Valley citizens how awful the Southern Rail service is by standing on the rail line. They were nearly ran over by the train being conducted by Dave and Allen and instructed by The Boss but after a long chorus of My Heart Will Go On they relented. Season 6 Episode 10 Darkest Hour Everyone wants to go to the movie and they meet at the café and meet up place The Moogles. Among those going was Topher Tapher and Mary Belmont. Topher is a friend of Billy Santiamo who was in the same profession as Billy was. He wants to propose to Mary who is his girlfriend on this night but she knows nothing of his past with his profession and previous relationships with men. Linda Busco hears the plan and wanting to have him back in the adult industry cooks up a plan. The gang along with Topher Tapher, Mary Belmont, Billy Santiamo, Sally Moogle, Newt, The Statistician, Laura Bright, Daisy, Kelly Barbour, Janet Herman, Anna-Marie Davenport II, Anna-Marie Davenport III and Frankie Barbour all go to the cinema and end up deciding to watch Darkest Hour. Justin Sherman and Liam Fox who usually work at cinema aren’t there but instead Goochi is taking their place as the usher, eyeing up all the ladies before he pays his attention of Mary Belmont, as instructed by Linda Busco who wanted her to attract Mary away from Topher. They all, including Goochi go to the cinema to supposedly watch Darkest Hour, instead however the Linda who is charge of the projector puts on one of Topher’s he did while he was in the adult entertainment industry doing a scene with another guy. He is ashamed and one by one everyone except for Mary and Topher. Topher is crying bitterly and Goochi is trying to get Mary to leave Topher and go after her. Linda is confronted by Billy and Nanny Prescot who realise what Linda is doing in the attempt to get Topher to go back and work with her. They assume Topher’s relationship with Mary will be over. To their shock however Mary forgives Topher and Topher believing his relationship was over, pulled out the engagement ring and Mary accepted making the pair now engaged! What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 14 Return to Bill Sender Billy is among those mentioned as possible Bill's by Nanny Prescot when Peril is trying to look for Bill Sender to return the package she got got in the post by Darrick Jones.